


sunburn scars

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: summer songs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Summer, Sunburn, australian government of new south wales sydney voice: there's nothing healthy about a tan, my all consuming fear that ive given myself skin cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: the sunburn has fadedit left a scorched handprint where pale skin had beencriss-crossing tan lines to cover my shoulders</





	sunburn scars

the sunburn has faded  
it left a scorched handprint where pale skin had been  
criss-crossing tan lines to cover my shoulders  
i can see a few veins on them, now  
tiny and purple  
i don't remember if they were there before  
but i pretend i do  
because there are also little raised bumps  
which i hope are pimples  
or moles i always had but never noticed  
it scares me if i have to wonder  
and the beauty spot on my temple −  
was it always raised like that?  
was it always that large?  
it must have been  
i’m sure of it


End file.
